


Come Glide With Me

by Mindlessselfindulgence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Superpowers, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessselfindulgence/pseuds/Mindlessselfindulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Kuroko can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Glide With Me

Kagami was lying in bed messily, taking up the entire double bed, with the duvet wrapped around his half naked body. He spoke loudly to the empty room, " I know you're there Kuroko." 

Suddenly Kuroko appeared in the corner of the room, smiling mischievously. "I'm sorry, I can't sleep."

"What have I told you about watching me sleep." Kagami said sleepily. 

Kuroko's smile widened. He sat on the bed stroking Kagami's hair. "But you're so cute when you sleep! And i WAS invisible."

Kagami crossed his arms, "I'm not cute!" He said indignantly. 

Kuroko laughed, "okay. You're hooot!"

"I'm not tired either." Kagami said and sat up suddenly, startling Kuroko. 

"Let's go out." He said, extending an arm to Kuroko who'd fallen off the bed. 

"What!? But you're just in your boxers. What if people see?" Kuroko giggled. 

Kagami turned, his hand on the door handle. "Okay," he shrugged then smiled, "let's go somewhere no one will see us!"

Kuroko giggled yet again and took Kagami's hand, letting himself be lead onto the balcony. 

"Hold on tight," Kagami whispered. 

Kuroko placed a hand on Kagami's shoulder and the other on his bare chest. Kagami put his hand gently over Kuroko's bum and the other over Kuroko's small hand, on his own hand. 

"Ready?" 

As an answer Kuroko rested his head on Kagami. Abruptly, the couple began to rise, slowly at first. But they started to pick up speed, making the cold autumn air rush past them. Kuroko shivered but Kagami seemed untouched by the cold as he looked up. Soon they stopped, it was a clear beautiful night so Kagami had flown high enough so the stars were visible, untouched by the shining lights of Tokyo. 

"It's beautiful Kagami-kun."

"Not as beautiful as you." Kagami said and gently wiped an eyelash off Kuroko's cheek with his thumb. 

"Aren't you at all.... scared?"

Kagami shook his head. "Are you?"

"A little.... but I have you."

Kagami lifted Kuroko higher to kiss him. Kuroko wrapped his legs around Kagami's waist and put his hands on Kagami's face to keep him still. Then he pressed his lips on Kagami's and began to kiss him. Kagami began to pull at the edges of the smaller boy's pyjama top but Kuroko carefully lay a hand on Kagami's and said, "I really like these pyjamas.. and I wouldn't want to risk losing them."

For a moment Kagami looked disappointed but Kuroko began kissing his chest up to his neck and then kissed him again, touching his chest with his hand and the other touched his bum. 

Soon Kagami became tired so Kuroko began looking at the stars, savouring the moment with Kagami. Finally he said, "I love you."

Kagami was quiet for a bit. Finally he said, " I love you."


End file.
